The Hunter of Time
by Firebirth
Summary: In the middle of a fight with Gannondorf Link and zelda got sucked in by a portal and found themselves in the world of remnant. How will Link and Zelda get back home? How will they adjust to living in a world of auras and giant mechanical weapons?(Ships: Zelink, Whiterose, bumblebee)
1. Remnants of a Hero

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7474dee7876d5967673e8ff8a7ad17f6"Ganondorf was in full beast mode/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5d22ee42f2a1ab5c41c915355a2926"He stood there, roaring at the top of his lungs like a deranged animal. His face turned from the normally handsome male face of the Gerudo, to a warped form in the face of a pig. His tusks long and sharp enough to spear the human body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b49865e2c1673c0f717a1418107afda"Link stood on the edge of the ruined castle, weaponless. He was looking around frantically for the darkness-sealing-sword. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="842b820eeb0219e4c4444f96eb4ad3c2" He was currently out of view from Ganon as he hid underneath the rubble of the once noble Hyrule Castle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a872420f17753f2dd83117e26d1c1dc"The beast king sniffed the air, looking for the faintest scent that radiated off the hero of time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d974b590a22d09fbb77621b97b02350d"Ganon froze suddenly, and link Knew he had finally noticing. Ganon charged towards link with his twin swords in hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6094413cb7da0b003e893c021b5da59"Link, just barely managed to dodge at the last second. He pulled out his fairy bow and aimed for the center of his head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea7df972bca5094ff6f305d8c733ac48"Link had hit his mark dead on, but the arrows just bounced off his thick hide. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb4c396bd5d0e315de5a2e0fefe0c251"Link searched for a weakness. As he attempted to analyze his thoughts Zelda, who stood behind Ganon's barrier, suddenly shouted with urgency. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29604fac67e26c1d062c86756cc09a91""Link catch!" She threw the Master Sword towards Link which landed a few feet away from him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f20dd24d24915b32d3750638d4af0e"Link grabbed the master sword and charged towards Ganon at his full speed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc848b7db35f952d6370f3a2094e3240"After a nearly hour of battling Ganon was on his last strings. He sat on his disgusting pig-like legs panting heavily. His chest heaved over his round belly, showing his many bloody scars that move more like pus than a liquid. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4abc9baa8d965c000100843159b37bd1"Link walked to him, sword in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75b5d91a2b452dd2aa8f0ad69c0d524e""Any last words?" Link asked. He wore an emotionless expression as his gaze bore down into the demon king./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a947adc1bd9307aaa605bf2a4b12f0"Ganon's breathing suddenly ceased it's pattern. His face twisted to a grin that looked more like a toothfull smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="371c67e7b9061dab552a363e206e868b""Only this." Ganon said, straightening. both link and Zelda sensed the magic from the air moving to him. Zelda, upon seeing this used her powers to dispel the barrier around the ruins. She ran to link at full speed as link ran to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315c2bd66a853fc38782010245593823"They they met at half the distance before she used Nayru's wisdom and cast link and herself in a protective barrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20783a0dd676dffbfea58dc2cbbed8a"At that moment Ganon roared, sending vibrations across the ruins. The rubble turned to dust and the remaining towers collapsed into plies of rock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="720fb36c6aed1145d737afe58f5e7cda"A portal suddenly opened in front of him. It had a dark interior with a purplish, misty outline. Air started rushing towards it as the portal seemed to have the intention of sucking in everything within the platform. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d3657e494b5aaa525fc563af6e31fc"Zelda felt the full force of the portal and flew off the ground towards it. Link then pushed his sword in the ground holding himself in place with one arm, and with the other arm he caught Zelda and quickly pushed her against his chest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ff0e552d1b1148ac136a61eb4f4a12"They held there for a moment longer before Ganon started to walk towards them with a nasty grin on his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f83b09406fc3c8352130933687cd786"He now stood in front of the reincarnation of the goddess and the hero, seemingly unaffected by the portal's force. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2804ff3d1823717f79d1b43661b4837b""GANONDORF!" Link called out. "STOP WITH THIS PETTY MAGIC! YOU ARE A KING CORRECT!? WHERE'S YOUR HONOR?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863adf32c69e0aa17215d9a7426b9aed"The beast king regarded link coldly as if deciding whether or not to crush a bug. The portal seemingly intensified as link was dragged backwards slightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38a992dfa5369f170dbd8a564367fad""All right." Ganon said. just then Ganon's foot slammed into Link's chest, just barely missing Zelda. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834bfce392eeaa59d0a6af2148845be6"Link flew backwards into the portal before disappearing with Zelda and master sword in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950efe70f925ddfd9b38595715b9e1f9"Link's shield clattered to the floor as Ganon let out a hearty laugh in his triumph. But just then his right hand glowed as the symbol of the triforce appeared. He took a moment too look at it in confusion before he was pulled into the portal, lead by his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d9cd0463db546205784c1f981694c3"Ganon soon disappeared and the portal seemed to close behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bced6828ac2ea60df993700c937c28e"Link was falling. And all he knew was that he was moving very fast, and Zelda was clinging to his chest trying to to get separated. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e83d04a936c3c51dae12ae1b7d8895""It's a teleportation portal!" she yelled over the wind moving past their ears. "If we're lucky, we will fall somewhere within Hyrule!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70501d74273b8c472522f4f8ab8c4f27"Link could barely hear her but he responded, "What do you mean if were lucky?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d28305a9c23aa21c8831d307d870bc"Zelda readjusted her grip on him. "Well...there is a small chance that we could end up in a different plain of existence entirely!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31ac7227c76d099dce538fe065b3a70"Link started to get confused. "What do you mean another plain of existence!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e6e402ebf21e1bf18079a9f1c31979""Don't worry!" Zelda said. "It only happens when the caster..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab1b3a6091ec1920945304d4fc2a286"Just then the darkness suddenly subsided and link suddenly realized he was falling rapidly towards the ground. Acting on reflex he made to put his shield on his back to absorb most of the damage, only to realize it wasn't there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c9506321054dec3ebaf70c68ac3932"Link silently cursed under his breath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2fa17eb7b7d8c3b41493c01fd0d1ddf"He held Zelda even tighter to his chest hoping to take the damage for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e4b239e149e6424ad9f9b9f4c0dfed5"Link noticed in their decent that they somehow turned in midair towards a clearing in the woods. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb23a3571806edd36434ad69abe5ef5"There was about thirty feet (9 m) left until they hit the ground and link continued to brace for impact. He fell for a few seconds more and felt Zelda go limp in his arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d21cc07dda218741aee5185167287ccd"Link started to panic and looked around to find a stable branch he could grapple. finding none within his flight path, he prayed to the goddesses that they would make it out of this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe50b65090d6c6a57bfe5cb9105e715"Suddenly a red blur grabbed onto them slowing their fall. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471b402d2d73b5491a6ae097b988d3d4"As soon as it did, white glyphs appeared in his fall path. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ecb70215a5b220f7658c63e7d1389ce"As link fell into each one his decent slowed little by little. This went on for a minute before he gentle hit the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d22d0f0c778df93d4b04cb3cb7ca6b3"Link stayed on the ground painting, feeling the adrenaline course through his veins. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ead4bb2d48f4532a61b3e9a73dae23b"A small girl looked down on him and smiled. She had black hair tipped with crimson, and a red and black battle dress. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c39bc11a79e48a897fc393ca7a4dff3""Are...you feeling okay?" she asked in a small squeaky voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c564258768c6da8f8ebd20ed6276128"He looked down to find Zelda on his chest. she seemed to be fine if not asleep. Link sighed in relief. "I'm...fine." he managed to say. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d24943b547411450e40776cda8dd4412""Ruby!" a voice shouted from link's left. still on the ground, Link turned his head to face it. He found the girl about a yard (1 m) away from him. This one had long white hair tied into a side ponytail. she wore a matching white battle dress that told link she must have been very wealthy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6d35426227fd4665ca89bf8a3211760""Get away from them! They could be dangerous!" She shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	2. Finding a Hope and Dream

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ff4243c0d402cd87fa1d2c4906085d4""Get away from them! They might be dangerous!" Said the girl in white. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfc1b647241bc62f3ba46d1cc5ae3e7"She then charged at link, rapier posed to strike. Link quickly covered Zelda's body with his own, attempting to shield her body from attack. He tensed up expecting pain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d92015f3cbcfb89954d7780a538df334"But instead he heard a squeaky voice say, "Weiss, wait!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511736fba1959d553967aa084f144dd6"Link held his position for a few moments more before looking up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c6b93fd3a2fe381321cdf0bc4fc2a4"What he saw deeply socked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c7ebaaa9b803cf1950b5e165174eaf" All he could see was red. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5150696ecad065a46569e01aceea8c90"Had she been this brightly colored before? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e3586191e6588c7bd4c844a638431f"Growing up in a luscious green forest, he had never seen such a color of red. The only way he had even known about it was that fat that the Deku tree taught him when he asked about bugs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bf806d7541892c64561c563e5c72663"The girl wore a bright red cape, witch matched the red tips of her hair. But what really surprised his was the fact that she had her arms outstretched, protecting Link and Zelda from being struck by her friend named Weiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2924f3b69db1c46d9ba549afe93244aa"Weiss held her weapon just to the side of her red-clad friend wondering why she would protect these strangers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5b4fc419e0a2c0020a99692e5476125""Let's just take them to Ozpin for questioning." she gestured to Link./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b2679ffd5a8fa2e0f19cf88cd0406b""They're clearly hurt enough as it is. The girl isn't even conscious." The red-head reasoned, now gesturing to Zelda who lay in link's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b01307e19ea17a61ad80b705e7c1c0d"At that moment Zelda seemed to stir slightly, wiggling just a bit. But still remained unconscious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e6e0d5857ba3688dc680ae5d16a2bb0"Weiss thought for a moment. "Fine." she said with a huff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be082dabad5ed128cdd0fe6bde093e62"The girl waved her rapier along the ground in a drawing like style. Suddenly a giant white glyph appeared out from under her feet. It expanded at about 5 meters before finally stopping at a point just behind link./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97ffd46ff040c25c686fbb9bdb6975f"Magic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ddf86706db02a10268e7e58c060567e"Link felt scared. Magic wasn't particularly frowned upon in Hyrule, but the only magic user Link had ever heard of was Ganondorf. Sure, Link had used some magic himself but those where all gifts from the great fairies, passed down by the goddesses themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b5c55f665999c27ed1a81664ac33fa"Besides, how could she be a follower of the demon king. She didn't look anything like a gerudo. and Link was about 90% sure that he wasn't in Hyrule anymore. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a383bff0af4a0f1d03a2eb32e609253e"First off, the Gerudo's bodies where very big and muscular with fair dark skin, red hair, and sharp features. Weiss on the other hand was very small and lean with very bright features like her snow white hair, electric blue eyes, and pale skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="594f922f83eeb625bdf31805cac71faa"Besides all that, link kept his guard up. Just in case./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9be29038bff06c280cae98e415a6af5""If you leave the white spaces on the ground, I won't hesitate to attack." Weiss said sheathing her rapier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf909d045817fe51f0a05e49f3e2c8b0"Link nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c327b87e616c6a282db7696482483ee6""Follow me." she said, while turning and walking in the direction of the giant castle in the distance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c379044a71cd81674e31e10ad0ad62"Link quickly got up with Zelda still in his arms, and followed after her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a331fdd5aa9bde030d36d5c27c1f5e91"The walk to the castle was slow but making progress. Zelda still hasn't waken up and link was starting to worry. But he had faith that the Goddesses will lead them through this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53ec93b07a730f2f228965c829f419d9"Link looked up at the sky and wondered if they where going to make it there by nightfall. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="537a6f400a693aafdbff86b22a0e12fb"Ruby however, noticed this action. "Don't worry." She said, "We're almost at the port. We'll be back before the night is out." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e6b27d1f51a17a72bf43c4873450f8"Link just nodded. Witch made Ruby pull a quizzical expression. "Why don't you don't answer? Are you mute?" Ruby asked, now walking backwards. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9e88ad1957fd722c0fab970cb670e7"Just as Link was about to open his mouth a black creature sprang from the bushes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cde19566943516f6a1df1a224e09df52"He quickly jumped back, careful not to drop the princess. "Beowolf!" He heard Ruby scream. "And ursa not far from here!" Yelled Weiss, drawing her weapon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0173e4801091adad0ad5109838d1579"Suddenly a giant scythe seemed to appear out of nowhere. A loud BANG came from the weapon and ruby lurched forward after the monster, slicing it in half. Link was left with deaf ears for a moment or two. Then link felt squirming in his arms. Zelda woken up with a start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29ddfd769fcced829e04697ba7333a6""Link! What's going on! Where did that noise come from!" she yelled. "I Don't know! But you need to hide princess! I think we're under attack by some demons!" Zelda looked surprised for a moment before she nodded and ran into the woods. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bf03431efa59a6e1b2f161aef4a4a67"Link was left dumbfounded with surprise that she carried out the orders so quickly. He had thought there was going to be a fight to get her to go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca712e10133b7227d745236e6cfdd2d"With that, Link sprang into action./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e35e8e37e83265b9fd5005eb71062cf"More and more "Beowolves'' as they called them, where appearing. So Link ran to the nearest one he could find./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd85eb9625526c4b08a8798467ea5b69"He noticed a slight chip in it's bony head armor and prepared to thrust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e93a4b7a649ab3ec3b604fb32f47a2f"But before he could move, a golden arrow made of light whizzed past his face puncturing the creature in the chip he noticed earlier. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa01a3bbbcdb1aed86ec79c922ae9df"He turned in the direction the arrow came from and saw Zelda perched in a tree, bow in hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8449edd19551c22796f463834f4043cd"She waved before firing another arrow behind him. link did't bother to look on whether or not it was still alive. He heard the thump as it hit the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4855ea704da9762062e6a169f68edbc5"He looked for any place where he could act as support to the other girls. Weiss was darting back and forth in her dance-like fighting style. He deemed that he would only get in the was and looked for Ruby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8660c452f8d8ea66a88fa759da02f6"He founder her and her giant weapon surrounded by the demons. Two jumped at her at once. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2fc1f4b700c8b5d892fbe94b8361931"Link could tell she had a hard enough time dealing with the others that where on her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17af9a54ba7653aa9209162591ae948"So link jumped in and decapitated both of them. He now stood back to back with Ruby. "I need you to cover me for a few seconds!" He said. "Okay!" Ruby replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1dae2ea0ad82491ea3fdf538ff5388"Link suddenly crouched and his blade slowly turned blue. Ruby's eyes widened in amazement. "Focus." "Sorry!" Said Ruby timidly, slashing up another Beowolf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba9148da201f12b5d06893fb62d563d""When I tell you to jump then jump straight up as high as you can." Link said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfb94910326c378fe3755f7b3cdbc9d"Ruby nodded her head while she fought off more of the monsters. Link stretched his sword arm as far back as he could for the most momentum. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c90cdf0585c977e50eed1df17a5b35"Then his sword started glowing from a light blue to a dark orange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da1649bd123e6861114f8c5184aec70""JUMP!" Link yelled. He heard a bang and ruby's presence quickly leave him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a758e418a3d7e72a5e6db17d944217b5"He then swung his sword as hard as he could. He moved in a complete 360 degrees with a orange light cutting down every monster within 8 meters. So basically all of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08a3ede4b2ea172ae7e99d3987fc6fb"Link stood among the corpses listening to the banging from Ruby's scythe slowly get louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3c179deee07871d14cb06172d49cf8"He was breathing heavily and he could feel pain from some of his reopened wounds. "Link!" he heard Zelda scream. "Princess. . ." Was all link managed to say before he fell to his knees. Then promptly collapsed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153b669929a63be3e45aa3dec62c5ca4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ganondorf's P.O.V:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789d722a0876bc6e979c07d73290e06d""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all he really managed to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e6a8bd8971932aeaed232e97e625022"Simply put, he was falling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a9aa7b127f4af6b4f586097e53f437"And he kept falling. . .and falling. . .and falling. . .and falling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d0002c849c8f2da894bdfa483fabed"He now had his arms crossed, pondering about what was to come. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099168056f17c2ffd53e0d6399aae1bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn it! I was so close to finishing them off! Then I had to cast this spell out of all the ones in my arsenal/em. Ganondorf looked at his hands. He had reverted back to his human form a little while ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e23f48d2dc62aa796161a709bf79031"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wonder how I got pulled in. Did out tri-forces resonate somehow? Not wanting to completely separate? /em Whatever the reason, the blackness suddenly faded and a new, unfamiliar sky appeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a40a3a4262e9992f3e7600f69927091""Wha-" Ganondorf suddenly closed his mouth not wanting to bite his tongue. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="584fa10fd15231603272bb658a199c8b"He looked around and found that he was falling into a forest. So he quickly searched for a landmark, with his eyes resting on a castle in the distance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1450c0c27c50d6636f59a81f5ded860"Then he fell into the tree branches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
